Irenic
Irenics are Principalities of the Third Sphere within the Hierarchy of Laguna. They are car-shaped angels that only appears in Chapter VIII of Bayonetta on Route 666. Hierarchy of Laguna "If humans were truly able to see angels, they would never expect an angel to appear as an automobile. However, it goes without saying that Irenic has existed since long before even the concept of history. Irenic is charged with spreading the message of Divine Will across Paradiso, and is most commonly depicted as a boxy form with four wheels capable of achieving great speeds. Faster than even the wind, it can cross Paradiso, thousands of times larger than the human world, in nary a single day. Irenic is first known to have appeared before humanity in the mid-18th century, coinciding with the start of the industrial revolution and the development of the first steam-powered automobiles." Battle information Irenic only has access to a single attack that causes it to drop obstacles in Bayonetta's path. This enemy may appear with an Affinity perched atop it for support, and its more dangerous variant carries a Joy. Strategy As Irenic possesses weak body armor, this enemy only takes a few hits to destroy. Role in Bayonetta: Bloody Fate A single Irenic appears in the animated adaptation of the first game. Unlike its game counterpart, which was virtually powerless and merely served as transport for stronger enemies, this Irenic is equipped with missiles and the ability to fire lightning from its face. As Bayonetta drives her motorcycle along Route 666 to Virgid's airport, she is chased by the Irenic. After dodging its attacks, Bayonetta summons Scolopendra to crush the angel, destroying it instantly. Etymology The term irenic means "aiming or aimed at peace." It also refers to "a part of Christian theology concerned with reconciling different denominations and sects." Mythology Irenic's car-like design is a reference to the Ophanim, a class of angels that serves as living chariots. In Christianity, Principalities are the highest-ranking angels in the Third Sphere. They take orders from the Dominions, inspire art and science, watch over large groups of people, and bequeath blessings to mortals. Gallery Irenic.png|Irenic first appears before Bayonetta on Route 666 Irenic's introduction.png|Irenic as it appears on the introduction screen in Bayonetta Irenic Page.png|Irenic as it appears in the Hierarchy of Laguna IrenicGallery.png|An in-game model of Irenic Irenic Bloody Fate.png|Irenic as it appears in Bayonetta: Bloody Fate Irenic Lightning Attack Bloody Fate.png|Irenic using its lightning attack in Bayonetta: Bloody Fate Irenic Missle Attack Bloody Fate.png|Irenic launching a series of missiles in Bayonetta: Bloody Fate Trivia *Originally, Bayonetta was not supposed to face a single enemy while riding her motorcycle on Route 666. Irenic was added at the very last minute at Hideki Kamiya's request, however, as he felt an enemy encounter during Chapter VIII was really infact necessary. *Irenic is the only enemy Bayonetta faces to attack her solely during a quick time event. *In Bayonetta: Bloody Fate, Irenic has access to a wider variety of attacks than its video game counterpart; it shoots lightning at Bayonetta from its face and launches several missiles at her, as well. *Irenics are listed as Third Sphere Principalities within the Hierarchy of Laguna, yet the halos on their wheels are those of the First Sphere. See Also *Third Sphere Angels =Navigation= fr:Irenic Category:Bayonetta Category:Third Sphere Angels Category:Angels Category:Cybrid